


Starry Night

by inthenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F, Kind of AU?, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lesbian cottagecore picnic bc I said so, not really in btj universe, they love each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthenetherworld/pseuds/inthenetherworld
Summary: Delia and Barbara have a picnic.
Relationships: Delia Deetz/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just really really fluffy and cute and short.

“Now, come on you!” Delia urged teasingly, stretching her arm blindly behind her and continuing up the grassy slope of land—a warm and jumpy feeling spreading in her stomach as she anticipated the soft skin of Barbara’s palm to meet her own.

Once in place, Delia firmly grasped the hand and tugged—causing a surprised squeal to escape passed Barbara’s lips as the redhead pulled her along excitedly to their destination. 

It was a beautiful August day that seemed to be made just for them. The sun was starting to set in the west; painting the sky strawberry pinks and reds. The wind lightly rustled dress hems and loose locks of hair. 

A comfortable silence fell over the two women as they worked together to lay down the checkered picnic blanket and prepare the snacks; all while attempting to steal shy glances at one another without being caught. By the time they settled in, Delia’s face had broken out into a large grin while the pink of Barbara’s blush matched the sky.

The world stopped spinning for their picnic alone. The night went slowly along as the air picked up on contagious laughter and the whispered murmurs of affection shared over apple slices and lemon iced tea. Forgotten bread crumbs were fiddled between nervous fingers as wide eyes locked onto each other from above. By the time stars could be seen in the sky, shoulders were knocking and the skin of their arms were brushing lightly against one another.

Barbara tilted her head curiously as a small smile graced her features. “Huh! Strange...”

Delia’s lip quivered for a split second as she shifted her eyes nervously.  _ Had she done something wrong? Did her breath smell? There’s something in her teeth, isn’t there? _

“W-what? There’s nothing wrong is there?” Worried eyes turned confused as Barbara began to shake her head and giggle at Delia’s sudden concern. Slowly, she took hold of Delia’s cheek and ran her thumb in little circles around the cheekbone.

“No, silly! It’s just that… you, uhh. You have a birthmark on your cheek I’ve never noticed until now. And it’s very cute!!”

Delia let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as she visibly relaxed, slumping into the comfort of Barbara’s hand on her cheek and taking her own to tuck a few blonde strands behind the other woman’s ear. At this, Barbara’s thumb halted its movements completely. She looked at Delia with an unreadable expression before another grin stretched across her lips.

“You know… I would say that your birthmark is  _ so very cute  _ that it could even be considered kissable. What do you think about that, missy?” She cocked her eyebrow as Delia bit her lip in an attempt to suppress a chuckle at Barbara’s flirting antics.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, you know I think it is—”

Before she let herself finish the statement, Barbara leaned in and placed a single kiss atop Delia’s birthmark. Without further thinking, she went in for two more—one in the center of her cheek and the other placed strategically on the very corner of Delia’s lips. When Barbara leaned away, Delia still had her eyes closed and her mouth upturned in a smile. Barbara took in the beautiful sight before her as Delia cracked open her eyes and landed her gaze upon the blonde. 

“You know what, Barbara? Now that I’m getting a clearer look at you, it seems that  _ you  _ have a birthmark on your cheek too! How weird is that??” A playful glint danced in Delia’s eyes as Barbara wrinkled her nose in confusion, which Delia thought was just about the cutest sight she’s ever seen.

“Delia, what are you talking about? No offense, sweetheart but I know my own face and I definitely do not have a birthma—”

Barbara was caught off guard by her own high-pitched yelp as Delia closed in on her with a mission of her own.

“Barbara, silly goose. It’s  _ right here!”  _

Giving her a chance to back away, Delia slowly brought careful lips to Barbara’s cheek as she repeated the same three-kiss pattern that she had received. Only this time, she missed the corner of her mouth completely and placed a chaste kiss directly on Barbara’s lips. 

When Delia leaned back, Barbara was blushing again. Only this time the sky couldn’t compare with the deep pinks that tinted delicate cheeks. The night sky had turned a dark blue with freckles of glowing stars scattered throughout. Barbara followed Delia’s line of sight and joined her in tilting her head up to look at the night above them. 

Maybe it was fate or some pull from the stars. Or maybe it was just a coincidence; a human instinct. Both women, without taking their eyes off of the sky, reached out to take the other’s hand at the same time. So they held hands. And they looked at the starry sky. And they left the secrets of the rest of the night to the picnic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
